


Fallow

by Eisoj5



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the film, Kalique surveys a holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallow

You—well, your simulacrum, just as polished as you are in reality—are standing amongst the tall crimson flowers of one of your dead brother’s holdings, looking out to the distant mountains. It has been centuries since it was harvested. Not quite long enough for the toxins of the past to entirely dissipate, but more than time for the plants to recover the landscape. There will be animals quietly making their way down to the silver streams when this world’s suns rise—nothing so interesting as to draw splicing material from, but there is some simplistic beauty in their graceful limbs. You have seen them briefly on some screen or another when reviewing the files. 

Your other brother, who still lives despite all of your very best efforts, made some motions to contest your claims on this planet. But he has other concerns of his own, what with this or that planet coming ripe for the harvesting just as the market is starting to turn—it’s difficult, of course, to balance a population for very long. And your mother, she’s shown exactly as little interest as you hoped in stirring up trouble after she claimed her title. 

Genetics only go so far, after all.

You think, as you do approximately once every five or so centuries, of what it would be like to have an heir. Perhaps dozens of them, scattered across the universe like so many flower petals on the bathwater. There is precedent for that, of course—and you know how all of those stories end, with your throat dripping red— _so_ sorry, brother. It would be an amusement for a few millennia, something to keep your attendants gossiping about, nothing more. 

You turn and walk back out into reality. This planet will be ready to be seeded again before you see your next millennium.


End file.
